


Похищенный

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), reda_79



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, PWP, Psychological Trauma, Rough Oral Sex, Single work, психические отклонения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Массивные кованые решетки на окнах, прекрасно вписывающиеся в архитектуру дома, изнутри выглядели ничуть не лучше тюремных. В тусклых лучах утреннего солнца, проникающих сквозь прутья наглыми воришками, лениво оседали пылинки. Оглянувшись на спеленатое ремнями неподвижное тело на кровати, Эдвард досадливо скрипнул зубами и решительно задернул тяжелые портьеры.
Relationships: Бен Уоллис/Эдвард Холбрук
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Миди R-NC21





	Похищенный

Бен уже слышал подобный голос. Густой, низкий, чуть хрипловатый — он напоминал о доме. Легкий шотландский акцент выдавал происхождение его обладателя, но совершенно не портил ритмику речи. Бен мог бы просто слушать его, закрыв глаза, впитывая в себя будоражащие звуки, и одного этого было бы достаточно, чтобы считать свидание удачным. Вот только голос не был единственным достоинством сидящего перед ним человека.  
Эдвард словно и не понимал, насколько красив. Он совсем не замечал посторонних восхищенных взглядов, постоянно одергивал манжеты коротковатых рукавов старомодной рубашки, нервно покусывал нижнюю губу и ни разу не посмотрел ни на кого, кроме Бена. Что, безусловно, подкупало.

— Они отказались от меня, — сообразив, что молчит слишком долго, ответил наконец Бен на заданный несколькими минутами ранее вопрос.

— Только потому что ты другой? — глухо переспросил Эдвард, будто сдерживая негодование.

— Их сын не мог быть педерастом, — коротко пожал плечами Бен, вытаскивая серебряный портсигар с фамильным гербом — единственное, что осталось у него от некогда богатого наследства. Но даже его Бен сохранил лишь из практических соображений. Туда удобно помещались тонкие сигаретки ручной работы — единственные, которые он курил.

Бена мало волновали люди, некогда считавшиеся его родителями, а вот реакция Эдварда завораживала. Тот будто в камень превратился, застыв всем телом. Кровь отхлынула от лица, и только искусанная губа ярко горела бордовым. Неужели никто никогда не называл его так? Бену доставались эпитеты и похуже.

— А что твои? Они знают? — прикурив, небрежно поинтересовался он.

— Они умерли.

— Соболезную, — выдохнул Бен, наслаждаясь тонким ароматом сигареты. Из-за повышенной чувствительности к запахам курил он редко и только определенный сорт табака. Чужого сигаретного дыма не выносил вовсе.

— Не стоит, это было давно.

— Значит, мы оба сироты. — Бен накрыл ладонь Эдварда своей. Горячая, надо же. Ему казалось, что его кожа будет холодной. Руки Эдвард не отдернул. Бен посчитал это хорошим знаком.

— Так что ты преподаешь? — перевел тот тему.

— Историю искусства и архитектуры.

— Интересуешься древними замками?

— Любыми старинными сооружениями.

— В Лондоне в них нет недостатка, не правда ли?

— Только поэтому я все еще живу здесь.

— Не любишь Лондон? — заметно удивился Эдвард.

— Здесь плохо пахнет, — сдержанно прокомментировал Бен.

— Хотел бы жить на острове? — вдруг спросил Эдвард, вцепившись в манжет своей рубашки, словно собрался его оторвать. Он даже дышать стал по-другому. 

В этом странном вопросе явно скрывалось что-то важное для него. Бен не понял, что именно, и решил ответить честно:

— В одиночестве? Ни за что.

— А если с подходящим человеком? — и снова Эдвард затаил дыхание.

— Может быть. При условии, что он не даст мне скучать, — улыбнулся Бен, вновь накрыв его ладонь своей, и почувствовал легкую дрожь.

— Разве с подходящим человеком может быть скучно? — Бесхитростный взгляд Эдварда, казалось, проникал в самую душу.

— Не знаю. Никогда такого не встречал.

«Но, может быть, теперь встретил», — подумал Бен, пожав на прощание его руку.

Фантомное ощущение теплых пальцев в ладони преследовало его до самого дома.  
Впервые Бен смывал с себя чей-то запах с сожалением и, если бы его не тошнило от пропитавшей одежду лондонской вони, он и вовсе подумал бы нарушить неизменный ритуал принятия душа после улицы.

Эдвард заворожил его.

За первым свиданием случилось второе, потом третье, четвертое. В спальне уже нечем было дышать — душный кисловатый аромат лилий смешался с более мягким и нежным флером роз и ромашек, переплетаясь с экзотически-сладким благоуханием рододендронов. Бен тонул в этой цветочной вони, не мог спокойно спать ночами, страдая головными болями, но с упорством ставил очередной букет Эдварда у изголовья постели.

Цветы помогали отвлечься от другого запаха. Запаха, что так хотелось присвоить себе.

Отчасти поэтому Бен не приглашал к себе и отказывался от визита к Эдварду. И все же жажда уединения, хотя бы иллюзорного, толкнула к согласию на пикник в саду. Пробираясь, словно преступник, по зеленым аллеям, стараясь не вдыхать аммиачное зловоние собачьей мочи, щедро пропитавшей газоны и клумбы, Бен едва успел нацепить улыбку. Эдвард поджидал его у тенистой беседки с букетиком фиалок. Но совсем не цветы привлекли внимание Бена, а длинные, чуть дрожащие пальцы, их сжимавшие. Не удержавшись, он поднес эти пальцы вместе с цветами к своим губам и поцеловал. Мучавшее его несколько дней головокружение неожиданно усилилось, перед глазами потемнело, и он пошатнулся.

Все, что он запомнил перед тем, как отключиться — странный запах, твердость могучей груди и грозовые глаза Эдварда.

***

Массивные кованые решетки на окнах, прекрасно вписывающиеся в архитектуру дома, изнутри выглядели ничуть не лучше тюремных. В тусклых лучах утреннего солнца, проникающих сквозь прутья наглыми воришками, лениво оседали пылинки. Оглянувшись на спеленатое ремнями неподвижное тело на кровати, Эдвард досадливо скрипнул зубами и решительно задернул тяжелые портьеры.

Комната погрузилась во тьму, вызвав кратковременный приступ ужаса. Боязнь темноты осталась у него с детства. Но он взял себя в руки и сделал шаг влево — там, у стены стоял любимый торшер матери со старомодным абажуром, раскрашенным в алый с золотом. Нащупав выключатель, Эдвард мысленно поблагодарил провидение, что не позволило ему избавиться от этой нелепой, не вписывающейся в интерьер штуковины. Из-за неожиданно яркой вспышки глазам стало больно. Он зажмурился и услышал громкий хлопок. Лампочка перегорела. Истерично хохотнув, Эдвард замер на месте. Несколько глубоких вдохов помогли ему справиться с собой. Он вдруг вспомнил, что во вчерашней спешке оставил где-то здесь керосиновый фонарь. Кажется, на столике за креслом. Перед глазами все еще кружили радужные кольца, но очертания предметов уже можно было разобрать. Касаясь мебели кончиками пальцев, Эдвард медленно двинулся вперед.

Фонарь нашелся там, где он и предполагал. Мягкий свет не рассеял тьму полностью, лишь разогнал тени по углам, но успокоил. Основное освещение Эдвард решил не зажигать, не желая беспокоить гостя раньше времени.

Связанный ремнями по рукам и ногам, Бенджамин вызывал противоречивые эмоции. Ликование, что все получилось — он был здесь, пересекалось с тянущим беспокойством — уж больно хрупким и безжизненным выглядел тот в своих путах.

Эдвард переставил фонарь к кровати и подошел ближе.

Конечно, Бенджамин не был мертв. Грудная клетка едва заметно, но вздымалась в такт дыханию. Длинные ресницы чуть трепетали во сне, глазные яблоки шевелились под веками, предупреждая о скором пробуждении.

Эдварда вдруг обуял страх, что путы недостаточно крепки. Больше он не совершит такой ошибки — не позволит Бенджамину навредить себе. 

Наклонившись, Эдвард подергал ремни на его ногах, потом на руках. Дыхание пленника — он поморщился, даже мысленно не желая называть его так, ведь Бенджамин был его гостем — на миг прервалось, потом стало чуть более поверхностным, чем раньше. Он пропустил бы этот момент, не будь так близко. Открывать глаза Бенджамин не спешил.

— Проснулся? — холодно произнес Эдвард, не купившись на притворство.

— Эдди? Что случилось? Почему... я связан? Что за черт? — Бенджамин задергался в ремнях, затягивая их еще больше.

— Прекрати, — получилось глухо и слишком тихо. Или Бенджамин просто не захотел его услышать, продолжая извиваться, словно червяк. — Прекрати! — выкрикнул Эдвард. — Ты сделаешь только хуже.

— Какого черта, Эдди?

— Меня зовут Эдвард, — отчеканил он. Роберт звал его Эдди, когда хотел досадить. Использовал уменьшительное имя, чтобы подчеркнуть его несмышленость, напомнить, что тот слишком мал для взрослых разговоров. Но Эдвард давно вырос, да и брата нет. Сейчас это простое сокращение вызывало боль и даже ненависть.

— Хорошо, Эдвард. Может быть, объяснишь, почему я связан?

Неожиданная покладистость Бенджамина выбесила еще больше.

— Разве ты сам не знаешь?

— Да я понятия не имею. Ты собираешься меня убить?

— Я не убийца.

— Тогда развяжи. Мне нужно в туалет и в душ, — едва заметная мольба в его тоне окончательно вернула Эдварду хладнокровие.

— Нет.

— Нет? — Бенджамин почти взвизгнул, на его лице мелькнула паника.

— Пока нет, — решил смягчить отказ Эдвард.

— Предлагаешь ходить под себя?

— Конечно, нет. Я принес тебе судно. — Он наклонился и извлек из-под кровати пластиковую емкость для мочи. Эдвард раздобыл ее, когда подрабатывал санитаром в одном из госпиталей Лондона. Он не нуждался в деньгах, но полученный опыт был бесценен. Там он научился ставить уколы и ухаживать за лежачими больными. Не то чтобы он хотел держать своего гостя в кровати все время, но пока так было безопаснее.

Изловчившись, Бенджамин выхватил у него судно. Связанные спереди руки не мешали ему совершать некоторые манипуляции. Одарив Эдварда уничижительным взглядом, он рванул молнию на ширинке. 

Шокированный Эдвард даже не успел отвернуться, как его взгляду предстал чужой член, и почти сразу брызнула упругая струя мочи, оросившая судно.

Только тогда он наконец догадался зажмуриться.

— Убери... пожалуйста.

Эдвард распахнул глаза и уставился на бледный изгиб скулы — Бенджамин отвернулся и смотрел куда-то в стену. Молча подхватив судно, Эдвард вышел. Аккуратно запер за собой дверь и обессилено сполз на пол, едва не расплескав чужую мочу по полу.

Первым он привез сюда Микки. Впрочем, имя он узнал только после его смерти. Тихий тощий парень работал в супермаркете. Он почти не разговаривал с клиентами, зато щедро одаривал улыбками. Мягкие и теплые — они пробуждали в Эдварде что-то жадное, почти стыдное. А еще от него приятно пахло: чуть терпко, но ненавязчиво, свежим хлебом с тмином. Эдвард долго мялся и тянул, не решаясь заговорить, и однажды просто подкараулил на парковке.

Оглушенный, тот свалился в подставленную тележку, как перезрелый фрукт с дерева.  
Загрузить худощавое тело в багажник для высокого, атлетически сложенного Эдварда не составило труда. Однако вести машину пришлось очень аккуратно, чтобы случайно не привлечь внимание полиции, поэтому дорога из Нью-Хэмпшира до родного острова отняла слишком много времени, и его гость чуть не задохнулся. Пришлось даже делать искусственное дыхание. Кто же знал, что он притворяется. И карманы стоило проверить заранее. Эдвард инстинктивно отбил удар, вывернув противнику запястье, и вогнал отобранный нож в сонную артерию. Крови было много — к счастью, большая ее часть ушла в землю. Труп он закопал в сарае, прикрыв свежевскопанную землю старой чугунной ванной, а документы на имя Микки Джонса сжег.

Второй раз вышел совсем спонтанным. Темноволосый сухопарый Алекс не просто подходил под нужный типаж, но и демонстрировал очевидный интерес. Это сбило Эдварда с толку, подтолкнуло к необдуманным действиям. Алекс сам сел в машину, с открытым ртом глазел на особняк и в приготовленную много месяцев назад комнату зашел без страха. А еще он все время говорил, без конца о чем-то спрашивал. Эдвард терпел его шатания по дому и дурацкие вопросы, оставляя их без ответа, позволил поцеловать себя, хотя не испытывал подобного желания. Пока тот не обнаглел и не полез к нему в штаны. Еще и обиделся, когда получил по рукам, но все равно позволил запереть себя в комнате.

Изгнав настырного парня с глаз, Эдвард облегченно выдохнул и, отвлекшись на более интересные и просто текущие дела, забыл про него. На несколько дней, наверное, — он так и не вспомнил точно. Алекс выбил стекло и выпрыгнул из окна. Вероятно, сначала он долго кричал и бился о двери и стены — костяшки оказались ободраны, не хватало ногтя. Эдвард не мог его услышать — укрепленная со всех сторон комната не пропускала звуки.

Смерти Микки и Алекса он не планировал, но и не жалел о них. Эти парни были лишь суррогатами, жалкой заменой действительно особенного, ради которого все и затевалось.  
Только Бенджамин имел значение.

Эдварду было двенадцать, когда его старший брат Роберт привел в их дом нового друга. Светлокожий, тонкокостный, с копной черных вечно растрепанных волос, Бенджамин никак не выглядел на девятнадцать. Эдвард сначала решил, что брат выбрал в друзья его ровесника, и даже разозлился. Ведь его-то Роберт никогда не замечал и ни во что не ставил. А Бенджамина слушал. Смотрел ему в рот — к слову, непомерно большой, и смеялся над его шутками.

Время шло. Бенджамин появлялся на их пороге все чаще. Под его очарование попала даже мать. Диана всегда спускалась к обеду, если у них гостил Бенджамин, смотрела на него с улыбкой, интересуясь его мнением о любой ерунде. Эдвард уже и сам старался крутиться поблизости, но внимания удостаивался редко, да и те крохи, что ему перепадали, гораздо больше злили, чем радовали. Все они в основном сводились в разной степени к подтруниваниям над его ребяческой неуклюжестью да нескладностью фигуры. Он как раз начал расти, и мышцы не успевали за костями, а на лице появились прыщи. Тогда как кожа Бенджамина сияла чистотой, его длинные пальцы одинаково ловко вязали узлы, тасовали карты и перебирали клавиши фортепиано. Он никогда не запинался о свои ноги и не лез за словом в карман. Роберт был ему под стать. Неудивительно, что он предпочитал общаться с Бенджамином, а не нянчиться с младшим братом. Эдвард завидовал их дружбе, бесился, когда они исключали его из своих шалостей, и ненавидел их обоих и себя за жажду внимания, в которой он дошел до того, что начал за ними шпионить. Подглядывание принесло неожиданные плоды, потрясшие Эдварда до основания.

Однажды он увидел то, что не предназначалось ни для чьих глаз. Бенджамин и Роберт боролись друг с другом, плотно прижимаясь телами. Но это была не драка, хотя сначала Эдвард решил, что Роберт хочет вырвать Бенджамину губу — так отчаянно и жадно он впился в его рот. И только спустя мгновение, услышав чей-то длинный стон, совсем не от боли, до него дошло, что они целуются. Как мужчина и женщина. В глазах потемнело, внутри что-то сжалось, и Эдвард едва не упал в обморок. После он начал избегать их обоих, страшась, что по его лицу они догадаются, что он видел. Забыть поцелуй никак не получалось. Эдварду начали сниться сны — стыдные, изматывающие, пугающие. В своих переживаниях он не сразу заметил, что Бенджамин перестал бывать у них дома. Роберт в последнее время тоже часто отсутствовал. Эдвард думал, что они нашли другое место для тайных свиданий. Но вскоре стало очевидно, что что-то не так. Роберт изменился: стал тихим, похудел, вел себя странно и ни словом не упоминал Бенджамина, как будто того вовсе не существовало. Поссорились, — решил Эдвард и даже вздохнул от облегчения. Он надеялся, что брат наконец обратит внимание на него. Но этого не случилось.

Эдвард нашел бездыханное тело Роберта в ванной.

Он не бросился его вытаскивать, не попытался как-то спасти. Он замер, не в силах оторвать взгляда от неподвижного тела — такого умиротворенного и красивого в своем посмертии. Эдвард сразу понял, что брат мертв. Коснувшись руки, с которой все еще капала кровь, он вздрогнул. Тело было ледяным, нездешним. Чужим. Сердце сжало, словно тисками, глаза защипало, и сквозь мутную пелену Эдвард наконец заметил листок бумаги. Прочитал и едва не заорал от ярости. Даже последние слова Роберта были об этом человеке, о Бенджамине.

Нужно было что-то делать.

К сожалению, в тринадцать это было не в его силах, что и послужило причиной нервного срыва, а вовсе не то, что врачи назвали «непомерной ношей для впечатлительного ребенка». Мать поместила его в специализированное учреждение для помощи беспокойным душам. Проще говоря — в психушку. Временная мера, как заверяла она, обдавая перегаром и отводя глаза, затянулась почти на четыре года.

В семнадцать он наконец-то вернулся домой, о чем, впрочем, остро пожалел. Персонал клиники хотя бы изображал участие и интерес. Мать даже не вышла его встретить. За годы, что он провел в клинике, она совсем спилась и почти не выходила из своей комнаты. Предоставленный самому себе, какое-то время он бродил по огромному запущенному дому словно приведение, потихоньку погружаясь в собственное одиночество. От повторного срыва спасло его, как ни странно, данное самому себе обещание найти Бенджамина и проучить его. Заставить пожалеть, что он бросил Роберта. Эдвард много думал, как это сделать. Прокручивал в голове разные сценарии. И учился. Часы и дни, проведенные за книгами в психушке, позволили ему поступить в приличный университет. Он очень быстро сообразил, что для осуществления его плана дистанционного обучения будет недостаточно. Необходимо было научиться взаимодействовать с другими людьми. Дома все его общение сводилось к редким беседам с экономкой и тихим увещеваниям разбушевавшейся матери. Пребывающая в вечном алкогольном дурмане Диана либо кричала, либо впадала в состояние, смахивающее на кататонию. Когда она умерла, Эдвард вздохнул с облегчением. Ее смерть принесла ему свободу и внушительный капитал. Выяснилось, что большая часть наследства отца была завещана ему и перешла в его распоряжение в день восемнадцатилетия. Деньги помогли ему поступить в престижный университет Англии, где он активно заинтересовался фармакологией и химией. Душой компании Эдвард не стал, да и друзей не завел, но все же в обществе больше не терялся. Его нелюдимость и молчаливость создала вокруг него ореол загадочности, ему неоднократно признавались в любви и просто предлагали секс. Но он отвергал все предложения — вежливо и неуклонно. Физическая близость его не волновала. Бенджамин был его настоящим единственным интересом, его одержимостью.

И вот наконец Эдвард его получил.

Он учел предыдущие ошибки: поставил решетки и скрытые камеры, а также продумал еще тысячу других мелочей. И теперь, когда желанный трофей лежал в кровати наверху, Эдвард мог наконец-то спокойно уснуть.

***

Серая муть отступала, и Бен все отчетливее осознавал серьезность ситуации. Милый Эдди оказался не таким уж милым. Он провел его.

Злость подзадоривала, не давая возобладать страху, помогая хоть чуть-чуть абстрагироваться от ароматов, которые с каждой минутой, проведенной в этой комнате, становились все сильнее. Они проникали в поры, впитывались в одежду, оседали на волосах.  
В подмышках и паху противно липло. Бен впервые так долго не мылся.

Но запах собственного пота не шел ни в какое сравнение с режущими глаза приторно-сладкими духами, которыми тянуло от чертова ковра. Будто кто-то вылил на него целый флакон этой гадости. Ядреный аромат смешивался с дымом дешевых сигарет, духом от керосиновых ламп и затхлостью давно не используемого помещения — и стал просто невыносим.

Сесть не получалось. Мягкие ремни держали крепко, впиваясь в кожу, едва он начинал ерзать. Поддавшись панике, Бен принялся яростно дергаться, но лишь ухудшил свое положение. Бесплодные попытки привели к заломам на простынях, превратив постель в орудие пытки. Застонав от бессилия, он замер, стараясь пореже вдыхать.

Из-за двери не раздавалось ни звука, как он не прислушивался. За окном стемнело, хотя по его расчетам день еще не закончился. В комнате сгустились тени, и Бен закрыл глаза, считая про себя, чтобы успокоиться и уснуть. Это помогло. Когда первые капли дождя загрохотали по подоконнику, отлетая от прутьев решетки, он уже погрузился в сон, больше похожий на транс или беспамятство.

Ему снилась женщина с всклокоченными черными лохмами и большой обвислой грудью, вываливающейся из глубокого выреза плохо застегнутого халата. Она наступала на него, обдавая зловонной сладостью духов и мартини, и томно звала по имени.

***

Роберт смотрел прямо на него. Недовольно, почти зло. Темные, как вино, капли из широких ран на его запястьях падали в воду, окрашивая ее в красный. Эдвард попятился, поскользнулся на луже и проснулся.

Мутный взгляд уперся в экран монитора. Не узнав собственное отражение — ему вновь померещился брат, — Эдвард отпрянул в сторону, смахивая лежащие перед ним папки на пол. Одна из них раскрылась, рассыпая белые листы, словно теряющая перья птица. Эдварду не понравилась ассоциация — мертвые птицы считались дурным предзнаменованием. 

Чертыхнувшись, он подобрал бумаги и сложил так, чтобы ни один краешек не выглядывал из кожаного переплета.  
Эдвард немного успокоился и снова сел к монитору. Разумеется, никакого Роберта там не было — лишь собственное сильно встрепанное отражение. Мазнув пальцем по тачпаду, он жадно вгляделся в транслируемую картинку.

Широко открытые глаза Бенджамина напугали его. На секунду Эдварду показалось, что он смотрит на труп. Подскочив, он едва не смахнул ноутбук и только потом заметил, как его гость методично сжимает и разжимает кулаки Вены чуть вздулись — наверняка нарушился кровоток. Эдвард глубоко вздохнул, сел обратно и, уронив голову, зажмурился.

Нужно ослабить путы.

Но сил, чтобы войти сейчас к Бенджамину, не было. Возможно, стоило проветриться.

На улице снова шел дождь. На острове вообще часто шел дождь. И ветер был гораздо сильнее лондонского, но погода все равно казалась мягче, чем в городе. Эдвард поморщился и поднял воротник пиджака, упрямо шагая за порог. 

Дойдя до сарая, он остановился под навесом. 

Наползающий туман низко стелился, обволакивая чахлые кустики, тонкие деревца и огромные валуны у подножия холма. Где-то крикнула чайка. 

Эдвард вздрогнул. Ему почудилось, что его кто-то зовет, и он заспешил к дому.

Вскинув подбородок, он отыскал окно материнской комнаты, скользнул взглядом по прутьям решетки и, облизнув мокрые от дождя губы, перешагнул через порог.

В комнате было тихо. Эдвард положил ключ в карман и подошел к кровати, невольно поежившись от пристального взгляда своего гостя.

Бенджамин не спал, его кулаки были плотно сжаты. Эдварду показалось, что на запястьях проступили красные полосы. А ведь он специально подбирал кожу для ремней, чтобы не натирала и не причиняла лишнего неудобства. Но приглядевшись, он понял, что это лишь игра света — никаких следов на Бенджамине не было.

— Ты что, купался в одежде?

Эдвард не сразу сообразил, что этот скрипучий голос принадлежит его гостю — он и рот-то едва открыл, лишь скривил губы.

— Решил играть в молчанку, Эдди?

Хмуро глянув на него, Эдвард коснулся его запястья. Бенджамин вздрогнул всем телом.

— У тебя руки ледяные и мокрые.

— Я был на улице, там дождь, — сухо пояснил Эдвард. Вытер ладони о свисающий край простыни и, склонившись ниже, вернулся к изучению его запястий. — Слишком туго?

— Просто мешает. Развяжи меня.

— Нет.

— У тебя стоит только на связанных?

— Что? Я… не собираюсь тебя насиловать.

— А что собираешься?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был здесь.

— В этом доме или в этой комнате?

— А это имеет значение?

— Да. Выбери другую комнату. Можешь даже снова связать, только дай помыться и…

— Нет.

— Но почему?

— Эта комната подготовлена специально для тебя.

— Ублюдок, я задохнусь здесь! — заорал Бенджамин, яростно дергаясь в ремнях.

— Ты, наверное, облегчиться хочешь, — заторопился Эдвард. — Я сейчас.

— Не спеши, срать без тебя не начну, — издевательски донеслось в спину.

Повернув ключ в замке, Эдвард шумно выдохнул. Гость вел себя буйно. Конечно, он не ожидал спокойного принятия, но думал, что Бенджамин начнет просить, умолять, возможно, предлагать что-нибудь взамен. А к такому готов не был.

Все нежные чувства, что раньше демонстрировал Бенджамин, пропали. В его глазах не было ничего, кроме ярости, раздражения, брезгливости и немного страха. Эдвард хотел, чтобы Бенджамин любил его. Как раньше.

Когда он вернулся с судном, Бенджамин встретил его холодным молчанием и полной неподвижностью.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Эдвард, ослабив путы так, чтобы тот смог самостоятельно справляться с ширинкой и перемещаться на кровати. Он не хотел, чтобы у гостя образовались пролежни.

Бенджамин не ответил, только злобно зыркнул и расслабленно раскинул руки в стороны — словно бы позволяя делать с собой все, что захочется.

— Я помогу тебе снять штаны, и если тебе надо по-большому... — Эдвард запнулся о полный ненависти взгляд.

— Подрочи мне.

— Я не... — у Эдварда перехватило дыхание.

— Не дергайся так, — смешливо фыркнул Бенджамин. — Я не смогу поссать, пока у меня стоит.

— Я отвернусь, можешь…

— Прекрати мямлить, черт тебя побери! Не могу я сам — руки затекли.

Эдвард бросил взгляд на чуть сведенные кисти. Похоже, Бенджамин не врал. Стараясь не выказать смятения, он потянул молнию — хорошо, что брюки были не на пуговицах. Замявшись на мгновение, Эдвард помимо воли сглотнул. Бенджамин не соврал и тут. У него стояло — контуры члена рельефно проступали сквозь простые серые боксеры. Его детородный орган внушал уважение и вызывал непривычный трепет внизу живота. Эдвард осторожно оттянул резинку и стянул белье вниз, едва заметив, что ему помогли, приподняв бедра.

— Приступай уже, — недовольно проворчал Бенджамин. 

Эдварду показалось, что член стал еще больше. Он протянул руку и осторожно сомкнул пальцы вокруг пульсирующей плоти. 

Бенджамин дернулся.

— Холодно.

Зато сам он был обжигающе горяч. Ладонь Эдварда мигом нагрелась. Круглая головка налилась багровым и чуть сочилась. Эдвард инстинктивно размазал каплю по кончику и испуганно замер, когда Бенджамин застонал:

— Давай же, сожми плотнее и двигай кулаком. Представь, что дрочишь себе.

Эдвард попытался. Он давно не делал этого с собой. Не было потребности. Иногда он эякулировал во сне. Этого было достаточно. Но сейчас он захотел и испугался, потому что не мог оказаться перед кем-то таким же беззащитным, каким выглядел Бенджамин, заливая семенем его руки. 

Замешкавшись — чужой член все еще казался твердым, — он пропустил момент мочеиспускания. Желтоватые капли смешались с белесой спермой, и Бенджамин снова застонал: неприятно, глухо и надрывно. Словно ему стало больно. Эдвард отдернул руку, но в лицо ему заглянуть не успел. Бенджамин снова отвернулся. Румянец окрасил чуть заросшую щеку.

— Мне надо в душ, — прошелестел он, не поворачивая головы.

— Не сегодня. — Эдвард не хотел отказывать Бенджамину, но и позволить войти в душевую не мог. Пластик был слишком хрупким — им легко можно было порезаться. — Я принесу губку, чтобы тебя обтереть. И еды.

— Не надо.

Что конкретно не надо, Эдвард так и не понял. Он не собирался слушать.

Чуть позже он принес омлет с тостами и стакан апельсинового сока. А заодно тазик с водой и губку. Все это он поставил на столик в зоне досягаемости, решив избежать обескуражившего тактильного контакта.

***

Бен схватился за губку, едва его похититель покинул комнату. Тщательно поскоблил между пальцами, смывая попавшие на руки капли спермы и мочи, очистил под ногтями. Закатал рукава и вымыл руки до локтей, сдвигая удерживающие его ремни и промывая и под ними. Подумал и, расстегнув рубашку, протер грудь и подмышки. После стянул штаны с бельем, насколько позволяли ремни — замки на браслетах, обхватывающих запястья, не позволили снять их совсем, — и старательно обработал пах, уделяя особое внимание члену. Сдвинул кожицу и бережно протер головку, затем повторил все заново. Протер промежность и задний проход. К счастью, мыло, которое принес Эдвард, оказалось почти без запаха, и ему не пришлось преодолевать себя, выбирая между синтетической вонью и вонью грязного тела. Жесткие волоски в паху чуть отросли и завились от влаги. Бен пожалел, что лишь подстригал их, а не удалял полностью. Без волос справиться с запахом в этом месте было бы значительно проще.

Просить бритву у Эдварда бесполезно. Он фыркнул, представив, как отреагирует на подобное этот псих, как затрясутся его руки — еще, чего доброго, откромсает все. С ненавистью глянув на оживившийся орган, Бен натянул штаны обратно.

Закончив омовение, он поправил одежду, как смог, морщась от уловимого запашка, ее пропитавшего.

Еще несколько дней — и никакие протирания не будут помогать, если оставить на себе эти тряпки. Нужно попросить чистое. Нужно избавиться от ремней. Нужно заставить Эдварда отпустить его.

Обдумывая план действий, Бен решил прилечь. Но едва он опустил голову на подушку, как в нос ударил сладкий аромат духов. Перед глазами поплыло, и он снова вспомнил женщину, которая пользовалась такими духами.

_Он запинается о край кровати и валится навзничь, путаясь в запахах несвежего белья, перегара и тяжелой вони «Опиума». Голова кружится. Все превращается в туман. Он чувствует, как чужая влажная от пота ладонь смыкается на его члене._

_— Такой красивый мальчик._

_Он дергается, но тяжелое тело придавило его. Дотянувшись рукой до столика, он смахивает что-то на пол. По комнате плывет удушающий запах. Бен кричит._

***

Эдвард волновался. Бенджамин вел себя все более беспокойно, ругался как сапожник, требуя освободить его и дать нормально помыться. Опрокинул таз и бросил губку в лицо. А потом отказался от еды.

Разозлившись, Эдвард пригрозил, что будет кормить его через капельницу, и опрометчиво сунул под нос тарелку с бульоном. Бенджамина вырвало прямо в нее. Он толкнул Эдварда, и содержимое опрокинулось на ковер.

— Может хоть теперь перестанет вонять этими чертовыми духами, — прохрипел Бенджамин, откидываясь на подушку.

— Мама любила их, — вспыхнул Эдвард.

— О, так ты маменькин сыночек! — вскинулся Бенджамин, приподнимаясь на локте. — Что, она и тебя любила в этой комнате? — расплылся он в похабной улыбке, но тут его снова скрутило и вывернуло.

— Боже, тебе действительно плохо, — всполошился Эдвард, вытирая ладонью вспотевший лоб. – Я сейчас.

Он бросился за водой, забыв закрыть дверь. Бенджамин не мог никуда убежать — путы, хоть и ослабленные, все еще держали его на месте.

Вернувшись, Эдвард сунул ему в руки стакан и еле удержал покачнувшегося Бенджамина.

— Ковер убери, — едва слышно буркнул тот.

Эдвард беззвучно повиновался и принялся скатывать злополучный ковер в рулон. Пытаясь вытащить край из-под кресла, он повернулся к Бенджамину спиной. А потом что-то тяжелое опустилось ему на затылок, и перед глазами померкло.

***

— Тяжелый, ублюдок, — пробормотал Бен, сгружая бесчувственное тело на кровать.  
Деловито ощупав карманы, он вытащил ключи от замка, крепившего его ремни.

Потянулся, прошелся по комнате, разминая затекшие ноги, выпил воды из стоящего на столике графина, вытер рот салфеткой, потом снова сел. С любопытством посмотрел на Эдварда.

— А ведь похож на Бобби, — заметил вслух. Потрогал его голову. Удар был сильным, но кровь не бежала, и Бен удовлетворенно выдохнул. Убивать Эдварда он не собирался. Сначала нужно было узнать, почему тот притащил его в этот дом, да еще в комнату своей шлюхи-матери.

Еще раз оглядев Эдварда, он принялся решительно стягивать с него одежду. Раздев догола, расплылся в довольной улыбке.

Как он и думал, под всем этим барахлом скрывалось красивое, почти идеальное тело. Жилистое, с выпуклыми мышцами. Он наклонился, чтобы понюхать понравившийся в самом начале запах, и скривился. Воняло от Эдварда слишком сильно. Похоже, он не только не давал помыться ему, но и сам пренебрегал гигиеной.

— Это мы исправим, — усмехнулся Бен, перетягивая так и не пришедшего в себя Эдварда его же ремнями. — Ты пока полежи тут, — шепнул ему на ухо. — Я вернусь. 

Поднявшись, он пошатнулся — голод, вонь и воспоминания дали о себе знать. Мотнув головой, Бен поспешил покинуть ненавистную комнату.

Поплутав немного — все же он давно здесь не был, — Бен нашел наконец ванную комнату. 

Первым делом он почистил зубы. К счастью, новые щетки нашлись в шкафчике. Хотелось полежать в горячей воде, оттаять, отмыть насевшую грязь и запахи. Но еще больше хотелось получить ответы. Поэтому он ограничился душем, вымывшись быстро, но тщательно, кривясь от резкого яблочного аромата геля. Побрился опасной бритвой, найденной в том же шкафчике, не забыв о подмышках и пахе. После принял душ еще раз. Вытираясь огромным белоснежным полотенцем, немного пахнущим порошком, почувствовал, что у него встает. Он погладил себя по гладкому, ставшему невероятно чувствительным после бритья лобку. Низ живота затопило приятным жаром. Бен обхватил крепнущий член, потер под головкой, прикрывая глаза от пробежавших искорок удовольствия. Посмотрел в зеркало: горящие как в лихорадке глаза, худое тело, впалый живот с темной полоской волос и неожиданно яркая головка между сжатых пальцев.

— То что нужно, — пробормотал он. — Посмотрим, как я понравлюсь Эдди.

Дверь была открыта. Видимо, он забыл ее закрыть. Остановившись на пороге, Бен прислушался. Запах из комнаты вновь ударил в нос. Ковер все еще лежал там.

— Ладно, я смогу. 

Стараясь не дышать глубоко, он вошел и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, заметив испуг в глазах пришедшего в себя, но обездвиженного ремнями Эдварда.

***

Очнувшись голым и связанным, Эдвард заледенел от страха. Ужас свел спазмом все конечности. Он вцепился в простыни. В ушах звенело, в горле пересохло, мысли спутались, а связки перекрутило так, что он испугался, что не сможет заговорить больше никогда.

Он закрутил головой, пытаясь найти Бенджамина взглядом и не находя.

— Нет! Нет! Нет! — он даже не понял, что повторяет это вслух, отчаянно сипя. – Ты не мог бросить меня! Не бросай меня! Не… 

А потом в голову пришло: кто-то другой пробрался в дом и ударил его, выкрал Бенджамина и… что с ним сделали? Что с ним?!

С трудом заставив себя не дергаться — чертовы ремни оказались жестче, чем он предполагал, — Эдвард глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Повторил еще раз и еще, пока голова и мысли не прояснились.

В доме никого не могло быть. Он сам проверял. Регулярно отслеживал камеры не только в комнате, но и те, что во дворе. Значит, это сделал Бенджамин. Ударил чем-то. Эдвард заметил валяющееся в углу стеклянное пресс-папье. 

Вот и орудие.

Он почти улыбнулся, радуясь, что Бенджамин в порядке, а потом снова испугался, что тот сбежал.

И тут дверь скрипнула.

Эдвард сначала не понял, кто это. Не узнал. Бенджамин выглядел грозно. Будто дикарь, собирающийся напасть. Его неожиданно огромный член — он же голый, запоздало дошло до Эдварда — покачивался на ходу.

— Не бойся, я не буду трахать тебя, пока ты так отвратительно воняешь, — сказал Бенджамин.

Эдварда бросило в жар, и он зажмурился.

— Даже так, — хмыкнул Бен, глядя на чужую эрекцию. О которой сам Эдвард вроде бы понятия не имел. Во всяком случае, прикрыться не пытался, только глазами испуганно хлопал.

— А теперь скажи, почему я не должен бросить тебя здесь? — притворно спокойно спросил Бен.

— Потому что ты уже бросил кое-кого однажды, и он умер, — ответил Эдвард неожиданно злобно.

— Бросил? — Бен нахмурился. — Кого я, черт возьми, бросил? Что ты обо мне знаешь, Эдди?

— Я знаю достаточно, — огрызнулся тот. — Сначала ты влезаешь под кожу, притворяешься любящим другом, а потом уходишь! На кого ты его променял, а, Бенджамин, ради кого ты ушел от моего брата? — последние слова он едва ли не шипел.

— Так ты про Бобби? — недоуменно хохотнул Бен. — Все еще удивляюсь, как не признал тебя сразу, — цокнул он, задумчиво склонив голову. — Вы так похожи. А в злости и отчаянии — вообще два сапога пара. Вы оба решаете за других. Думаете, что все знаете. Но он хоть был нормальным, ты же псих, как твоя мамочка.

— Не смей ее трогать!

— А то что? — прорычал Бен, едва сдерживаясь. — Твоя мать была шлюхой! — ярость заполнила его до краев, грозя вылиться в безобразную сцену. — Шлюхой, обожающей молоденьких мальчиков. Она и тебя пыталась затащить в кровать? Трахала тебя? Или это только мне так повезло?!

— Что? — Эдвард возмущенно открыл рот. — Я не… ты…

— Не веришь. Роберт тоже мне не поверил. Решил, что я сам полез к его драгоценной мамочке. Прекрасно знал, что я предпочитаю ебать парней и все равно… — у Бена сорвался голос.

Он вспомнил скрип двери и возникший в проеме силуэт Бобби. Спасение, — решил он тогда, задушенно всхлипывая. Наверное, Бобби принял этот звук за стон удовольствия. Он ушел, оставив Бена на растерзание матери. И потом слушать не стал.

— Она… она что-то сделала, — проблеял Эдвард, запинаясь и нелепо таращась. — Ты бросил Роберта, потому что наша мать приставала к тебе? — наконец выдавил он едва слышно.

— Не бросал я Роберта, это он выгнал меня, — горько фыркнул Бен и, схватив лежащий на кресле плед, закутался в него. Воспоминания начали отступать, и он задышал спокойнее.

— Но его записка…

— Он что, обвинил меня в своей смерти? — Бен удивленно вскинул бровь. 

— Он написал, что его чувства остались не понятыми, и он не может жить без…

— Ты дурак, Эдди, — снисходительно мягко оборвал его Бен. — Все это время ты гонялся за миражом. Когда Бобби покончил собой, мы не общались уже несколько месяцев.

— Но я видел, как вы целовались! — выпалил Эдвард.

— Мы просто экспериментировали, — фыркнул Бен. — Твоему брату нравились более взрослые мужчины. Ты разве не слышал о его скандальном романе с профессором? 

— Но…

— Никаких но, — отрезал Бен. Стремительно возвращающееся самообладание сделало его жестким. — Хватит сентиментальных воспоминаний. Забудь о своем брате. Он был слаб, поэтому убил себя. Теперь ты все знаешь, а я пойду… — ему нужно было еще немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя окончательно и стереть все следы этой женщины из этого дома и из своей жизни.

— Не уходи. Не бросай меня! — заверещал Эдвард, делаясь похожим на капризного ребенка.

— О, не переживай, — недобро улыбнулся Бен. — Не думай, что так легко от меня отделаешься.

Выскочив из комнаты, он снова не закрыл дверь. Теперь намеренно. Боялся, что не сможет зайти в нее вновь. Слишком многое возрождал стоящий тут смрад.

— Господи, — нервно рассмеялся он, остановившись посреди коридора, где не так воняло. — Глупый мальчишка похитил меня в память о брате. Чтобы просто держать рядом? Какая-то странная месть. У него точно с головой не в порядке. И эта его одежда. 

Теперь Бен вспомнил, на ком видел похожие рубахи. Бобби. Судя по всему, Эдвард носил одежду своего брата.

Обойдя дом, Бен обнаружил шкаф, набитый сорочками и костюмами, вышедшими из моды лет десять назад. Чистые и отглаженные, затхлостью они совсем не пахли. На полках так же лежала и теплая одежда, сложенные в аккуратные стопки кардиганы, водолазки и несколько пар шерстяных брюк, без которых существование на острове, продуваемом со всех сторон холодными ветрами, было немыслимо. Судя по всему, все эти вещи некогда принадлежали Роберту. Вздохнув, Бен выудил из шкафа мягкий свитер толстой вязки и штаны из плотной ткани.

Одевшись, он вышел на улицу. Снова лил дождь. Бен шел по каменной дорожке и ничего не узнавал. А ведь когда-то ему приходилось бывать здесь довольно часто. Он шел, с любопытством разглядывая лысую лужайку, окруженную массивными валунами с одной стороны и кустами вереска с другой. По правую сторону от центрального входа сиротливо цвел какой-то чахлый кустарник. Засохшие стебли неопознанных цветов торчали из когда-то пышной клумбы. Немного в стороне располагался сарай. Вроде бы раньше там были и другие постройки — конюшня, домик прислуги. Хозяйский дом тоже выглядел иначе. Более зловеще. Возможно из-за решеток на окнах. Хотя надо признать, кованые прутья идеально сочетались с грубым камнем стен, добавляя монументальности всему строению. Теперь это точно дом-крепость. Крепость, в которой он не был много лет, не вспоминал о ней и о людях, что жили здесь. 

Когда Бобби представил его своей матери, Диана еще скрывала алкогольную зависимость и не пила днем. Темноволосая, моложавая — ей не было и сорока, статная, с тонкой талией и слишком тяжелой для такого тела грудью, вечно вызывающе открытой. Она кокетливо улыбалась, поигрывая пальчиками вдоль глубокого декольте, называла его милым мальчиком, и норовила заключить в объятия. От ее духов у Бена неизменно болела голова.

— Не стать тебе наркоманом, Бенни, ты даже «Опиум» вынести не можешь, — смеялся Бобби.

Бен не обижался. От самого Бобби всегда пахло приятно — лесной свежестью и книгами. Кроме того, он был его единственным другом. С Бобби можно было говорить о чем угодно, он никогда не потешался над его излишней чистоплотностью, невыносимостью резких запахов и не осуждал специфических потребностей. К тому времени Бен уже точно знал, что девчонки его не привлекают. Бобби тоже нравились парни. Точнее, старики. В девятнадцать Бен считал стариками всех, кто старше тридцати пяти, и, конечно, пытался доказать Бобби, что молодость куда привлекательнее. Целоваться приходилось украдкой. За Диану никто из них не беспокоился, она никогда не смогла бы застать их врасплох, а вот младший брат Бобби… Теперь Бен вспомнил забитого, ничем не примечательного мальчика, нескладного подростка лет тринадцати: он вечно таскался за Бобби, вертелся рядом и, Бену казалось, шпионил для своей матери.

А ведь Бобби однажды сказал ему, что Эдди ходит за ними, потому что влюблен. Бен еще подумал, что эта детская влюбленность в собственного брата даже мила, пусть и не слишком моральна. Но возможно, Бобби имел в виду другое – может, он знал или предполагал, что Эдвард влюблен в Бена.

Нынешний Эдвард вполне в его вкусе, и сейчас, когда он был в его власти, можно было сделать из него идеального партнера.

Задумчиво улыбнувшись, Бен вернулся в дом. Для начала он собирался перевести Эдварда в другую комнату — спальню брата.

— Не спишь? — уточнил он с порога.

— Ты не ушел, — в голосе Эдварда явственно прозвучало облегчение.

— Я же сказал, что не уйду, — фыркнул Бен, берясь за сковавшие Эдварда ремни. — Итак, у меня есть предложение, — он отстегнул один ремень. — Ты обещаешь, что будешь во всем следовать моим указаниям, — отстегнул второй, — и не наделаешь глупостей, тогда мы сменим комнату, — закончил он с путами.

— Хорошо, я… можно мне одежду. — Эдвард слегка покраснел, пытаясь прикрыться. Словно Бен еще не все рассмотрел.

— После того, как я тебя помою, — пообещал он нарочито ласково. 

— Ты помоешь меня? — у бедняги аж глаза округлились.

— Да. Пошевеливайся. — Бен хлопнул его по бедру, отчего тот дернулся и вскочил, как молодой олень. Все еще не до конца веря в его покладистость, Бен пропустил его вперед. 

Все-таки Эдвард был выше и мощнее, наверное, и сильнее тоже. При желании мог и скрутить.

Стандартная ванна для такого большого мужчины оказалась маловата. Пришлось довольствоваться душевой кабиной. Бен загнал туда Эдварда, позволив ему для начала ополоснуться самостоятельно. Понаблюдав за стыдливыми движениями, Бен фыркнул и, скинув одежду, залез следом. Взял мягкую губку и, щедро плеснув на нее геля для душа, принялся планомерно дюйм за дюймом намыливать чужую смугловатую кожу. Когда он добрался до ягодиц, Эдвард напрягся. Но получив ощутимый шлепок, покорно расставил ноги, позволяя вымыть промежность. 

— Ты был когда-нибудь с мужчиной? — поинтересовался Бен, губкой очерчивая сжатый сфинктер, окруженный темными волосками.

— Нет, — глухо ответил Эдвард, вздрогнув от усилившегося давления на анус. Бен едва удержался от того, чтобы вставить в этот девственный зад хотя бы палец. В паху тянуло, в висках шумело от похоти. Но Бен отступил.

— Повернись, — велел он. 

Член Эдварда не был эрегирован в полной мере, но уже внушал уважение размерами. Бен коснулся округлой обрезанной головки. Эдвард замер и даже дышать стал тише, мускулы живота и бедер натянулись от напряжения.

— Тебе не нравится?

— Нет. Не знаю. Я… — Эдвард нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Все хорошо, — шепнул Бен, обхватив его ствол всей пятерней и принимаясь тщательно намыливать, действуя много мягче, чем хотел, с недовольством подмечая, что чужая плоть не очень-то реагирует. Он усилил нажим под головкой, потер большим пальцем уретру, случайно цепляя ее ногтем. И тут член в руках ожил, твердея, а Эдвард крупно вздрогнул.

— Больно, — сказал он удивленно.

— Но тебе нравится, — расплываясь в широкой улыбке, заключил Бен, царапая уретру сильнее, отчего чужой член снова напрягся.

— Не… не надо.

— Прости, но я не собираюсь тебя спрашивать. Ты заслужил наказание. — Бен развернул Эдварда спиной и бесцеремонно ввинтил в его зад намыленный палец. 

Эдвард застонал, вибрируя всем телом. Бен втолкнул палец глубже, чуть проворачивая внутри, чувствуя, как плотно сжимаются девственные стенки. Эдвард больше не дергался, замерев и низко опустив голову, громко дышал через нос. Бен аккуратно вытащил палец наружу, промыл водой и, снова намылив, вставил обратно уже два. Отчего Эдварда подбросило на цыпочки и мелко заколотило. Хватило пары движений, чтобы он кончил. 

У Бена все еще стояло. 

— Боюсь, мое наказание показалось тебе слишком мягким, встань на колени, — распорядился он. — И открой рот. Шире.

Мокрые ресницы, торчащие стрелками, красные щеки и потемневшие чувственные губы совсем свели его с ума, и Бен буквально ворвался в чужой рот, проталкивая член до самого горла. От неожиданности ли, а может, от отсутствия рвотного рефлекса Эдвард принял его на всю длину. И Бен кончил ему прямо в глотку.  
После он снова ополоснулся и велел Эдварду сделать то же самое.  
— Хочу, чтобы твоя кожа скрипела от чистоты.

Тщательно вытерев Эдварда большим белым полотенцем, Бен отвел его в комнату Роберта. Эдвард смущенно отпускал глаза и пытался прикрыть пах. 

— Утром я тебя трахну по-настоящему, — предупредил его Бен, прежде чем выйти. — Можешь растянуть себя, если хочешь, потому что я этим заниматься не стану, — добавил он от двери. — И не смей запираться. Иначе я уйду.

Эдвард вздрогнул. Угроза подействовала. Кажется, парень и впрямь больше всего на свете боялся остаться один. На этом можно было сыграть. Бен больше не сомневался, что Эдвард не откажет ему ни в чем.

***

Эдвард опустился на простыни и закрыл глаза, прокручивая в голове все события — совершенно нереальные, — которые произошли за этот день.

Бенджамин освободился, но не ушел.  
Бенджамин не бросал Роберта.  
Эдвард задумался, вдруг тот соврал, но… нет, не похоже. Однажды в далеком детстве он видел, как мать игриво шлепает Бенджамина по заднице. Эдвард тогда подумал, что тот в чем-то провинился... Глупый.

Его Диана никогда не касалась как-то не так. 

Но, может быть, Роберта? Мог он об этом молчать? Что Эдвард вообще знал о Роберте?

О романе с профессором он не рассказывал. Да и с чего бы обсуждать такое с мелюзгой.  
Эдвард скрипнул зубами и закрыл глаза, воспроизводя в памяти образ брата. 

Насколько он слышал, профессор, в которого был влюблен Роберт, был почти втрое его старше. Неужели Роберт хотел этого старикашку?

Эдвард представил брата целующим старика. Фыркнул. Вспомнил Роберта с Бенджамином. А потом просто Бенджамина. Не того смешливого юнца, а нынешнего — взрослого, опытного. Его голое тело, которое пугало и будоражило. Возбужденный член, вызывающий трепет и стыд. Смелые прикосновения. 

Рука сама собой накрыла пах. Пальцы сжались, царапнули уретру ногтями, как это делал Бенджамин. 

Как будто это Бенджамин. 

Член дернулся, но такого острого ощущения не последовало.

— Утром я тебя трахну, — словно воочию услышал он обещание и медленно потянул руку к анусу. Потрогал чуть воспаленные из-за недавнего вторжения чужих пальцев края и попытался проникнуть внутрь. Слишком туго. И неприятно. 

Развернувшись, Эдвард сунул руку в прикроватную тумбочку. Нащупал какой-то тюбик, вытащил. Крем для лица. Старый. Неизвестно, сколько он там пролежал. Поколебавшись, Эдвард все же свинтил крышку, понюхал, потом выдавил жирную субстанцию на пальцы и вернулся к промежности. Первый палец вошел с небольшим трудом. Ничего, кроме легкого дискомфорта, Эдвард не почувствовал, но все равно добавил еще один палец, подвигал — дискомфорт усилился, да еще запястье неприятно заныло. Но он помнил яркое болезненное удовольствие от подобных действий Бенджамина и не сдался. 

Как-то же Бенджамин это сделал. 

С трудом Эдвард протолкнул в себя третий палец, чуть согнул, провернул и вздрогнул. Вот оно. Что-то внутри него сладко поджалось. Он попробовал повторить, слишком резко, болезненно дернул и удивленно охнул. Вспыхнувшая было боль расцвела удовольствием. К сожалению, кратким. Наслаждение отступило, оставив вместо себя лишь тянущее нечто. Судорожно сжавшиеся пальцы скользнули наружу, царапнув чувствительный вход. Эдвард дернулся, захрипел от новой волны удовольствия-боли. Сжал запульсировавший член и тут же отпустил, испугавшись вдруг, что запачкает простыни, будет пахнуть и Бенджамину не понравится. Перекатившись с бока на спину, Эдвард вытянул руки вдоль тела. Неудовлетворенное желание жгло огнем, но он заставил себя не двигаться и незаметно провалился в сон.

***

В чистой постели Бен прекрасно выспался и поприветствовал ранние солнечные лучи, скользнувшие по подушке, довольной улыбкой. Проигноровав эрекцию, отправился в душ и тщательно вымылся. Потом так же тщательно вытерся. И только отложив полотенце, позволил себе вернуться к проблеме. Впрочем, возбуждение, конечно, не было никакой проблемой. Особенно теперь, когда рядом имелось красивое тело с девственной дыркой.  
Мечтательно вздохнув, Бен сгреб гладкую мошонку в горсть и чуть оттянул. Приятная дрожь прокатилась по всему телу.

— Пора нанести визит гостеприимному хозяину дома, — ухмыльнулся Бен.

Эдвард спал, вытянувшись на животе и раскинув ноги. Крепкая задница так и просила удара. Но Бен сдержался. Рано. Он подошел ближе, внимательно оглядывая обнаженное тело и поглаживая свой встрепенувшийся член. Взобрался на кровать и устроился меж раскинутых бедер. Острожно, чтобы не разбудить, огладил ладонями спину, мягко помассировал поясницу, а после сжал и развел упругие половинки. Между ягодиц жирно блестело. 

Бен задрожал от похоти. Разорвал упаковку предусмотрительно захваченных презервативов, быстро раскатал резинку по стволу и, приставив головку к анусу, надавил. Девственные мышцы, хоть и смазанные, расступались тяжело. Эдвард беспокойно заерзал, просыпаясь.  
Бен надавил сильнее.

Эдвард жалобно заскулил и начал биться под ним всерьез.

— Тише. Это всего лишь мой член, — простонал Бен, ввинчиваясь почти до упора, и замер. — Успокойся, дыши, и тебе станет легче. Ты привыкнешь, — пообещал он, обеими руками разминая задеревеневшие мышцы чужой спины. Кончиками пальцев обрисовал выступающие лопатки и толкнулся глубже. 

Эдвард вздрогнул, но впустил.

— Вот так, — пробормотал Бен, двинувшись наружу. Почти выскользнул и вновь устремился внутрь, наслаждаясь громким вскриком и пульсацией вокруг члена. — Тебе нравится, — горячечно шептал он, целуя Эдварда в шею и продолжая вбиваться в тугое нутро. — Давай, встань на колени.

Эдвард неуклюже повиновался. Длинный, ладный, он так прекрасно дрожал, что Бена самого слегка закоротило. Он понял, что долго не протянет, тем более что замедляться совсем не хотелось. Напротив, он постепенно, но неумолимо разгонялся, тараня все еще слишком узкую дырку со скоростью отбойного молотка.

***

Эдвард почувствовал чужое вторжение сквозь сон, не сразу понимая, что это за распирающее, беспокойное, раздирающее изнутри ощущение. А когда понял, испугался. Испугался, потому что новая непривычная боль доставляла такое наслаждение, что хотелось плакать. Кажется, он и плакал. Ничего подобного он ранее не испытывал. А когда Бенджамин усилил напор и стал вбиваться в него в резком быстром ритме, и вовсе захотелось кричать. Болезненное удовольствие, казалось, нарастало с каждым толчком, будто разрывая надвое, и это было даже слишком. А потом внутри что-то взорвалось. И он потерял сознание.

— Эдди, Эдди, давай, — услышал он насмешливое. — Приходи в себя, если не хочешь, чтоб я снова трахнул тебя. Ты такой мягкий, податливый, еще раскрытый. Только колешься. Нужно побрить тебя.

— Что? Я вчера брился…

— Нет, щетина на твоем лице мне нравится. Оставим, а вот в паху волосы нужно удалить — Бенджамин залез чуть выше и мазнул бордовой головкой, уже освобожденной от резинки, по его щеке, ткнулся в губы. — Твой рот создан для моего члена, — улыбнулся он, и Эдвард, краснея, послушно принял его.

***

На этот раз Бен решил предоставить Эдварду немного уединения и отправил в душ одного.

— После ты устроишь мне экскурсию, — предупредил он. — И я хочу, чтобы под твоим пальто ничего не было.

— Но… — краска залила щеки Эдварда. Даже уши стали ярко-розовыми.

— Соседей здесь нет, кого ты смущаешься? — ухмыльнулся Бен. О сексе на улице он не думал — слишком сыро и противно воняет перепревшей травой, но говорить об этом не собирался. Хотел проверить, готов ли Эдвард подчиняться.

Эдвард приказ выполнил, во всяком случае, под распахивающимися полами пальто виднелись волосатые колени.

На улице было прохладно. Бен довольно улыбнулся, предвкушая, как будет трогать покрывшуюся мурашками кожу, согревая, распаляя, но не доводя до разрядки. 

Они дышали прохладным морским воздухом, принесенным с залива, и Эдвард уже немного вздрагивал, должно быть, замерз. Губы посинели. 

— Давай зайдем в сарай, он ближе, — предложил Бен. — Ты чуть согреешься, а после мы вернемся в дом.

Эдвард заколебался.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал? 

— Нет, — испуганно засуетился Эдвард.

— Тогда идем.

Заметив огромную чугунную ванну на ножках, Бен возликовал. Они спокойно могли поместиться в ней вдвоем. А если установить ее на улице и натаскать горячей воды…

— Вытащим ее во двор, — кивнул он сам себе.

— Но она тяжелая, — неожиданно заартачился Эдвард, стуча зубами.

***

Эдвард испугался: закопанные под злосчастной ванной трупы не давали ему покоя. Что, если Бенджамин увидит их, поймет, что… что он сделает? Сбежит? Сдаст его полиции? Или …

— По-моему, ты всерьез замерз, — заметил Бенджамин, сунул руку ему под пальто и нахмурился. — Ты в белье.

Вот теперь от холода его тона Эдварда обдало настоящим морозом. 

Бенджамин вцепился в край его трусов и рванул. Раздался треск. Ткань разошлась, больно опалив мягкий член.

— Я предупреждал тебя, неподчинение ведет к наказанию, — сказал Бенджамин. — Стой так, обопрись о края ванной. 

Задрав полы пальто, он накинул их на голову Эдварду, оставляя ягодицы беззащитно голыми. Потом что-то прожужжало в воздухе, и на задницу опустилось горячее, и жгло его снова и снова... Видимо, Бенджамин использовал одну из веток, брошенных здесь садовником, чтобы потом сжечь. Сухая, колкая, она впивалась в кожу, разрывая, кажется, до мяса.

— Черт, — вдруг выругался Бенджамин, и следующего удара не последовало. — Не люблю кровь.

Он вытер чем-то его задницу, заставив дернуться от боли. Потом прикрыл полами пальто. 

— Поднимайся, и потащили этого монстра во двор, — безапелляционным тоном скомандовал он.

Чтобы выволочь ванну из сарая, потребовалось немало усилий. К счастью, Бенджамин, занятый тасканием тяжестей, могил не заметил. После победы над «монстром» он вновь сунул руку под пальто Эдварда, огладил пострадавшую задницу приятно-прохладными ладонями и больно сжал член, который, к ужасу Эдварда, сразу отозвался. Довольно хмыкнув, Бенджамин продолжил мять его твердеющую плоть, не забывая о набухающей мошонке.

— Кончишь, и я тебя выпорю, — предупредил он.

И Эдварда почти подбросило, далекий еще оргазм вдруг подступил очень близко, пришлось сжать ноги и терпеть.

Наконец Бенджамин отпустил его член и, убрав руку, погладил через пальто.

— Не зли меня, Эдди, — ласково шепнул он.

— Не буду, — поспешил уверить его Эдвард, отчего-то испугавшись по-настоящему.

Бенджамин не заходил к нему целый день. Эдвард пробовал читать — буквы плясали перед глазами. Пытался спать, но не мог сомкнуть глаз из-за обилия посторонних звуков. Дом словно бы ожил после долгой спячки: хлопали двери, что-то гремело, как если бы пустое металлическое ведро катилось по лестнице, непрерывно грохотал старый водопровод. Разумеется, он понимал, что все эти звуки — последствия действий Бенджамина. 

Дважды Эдвард порывался выйти из комнаты, замотавшись в простынь — одежды Бенджамин ему не оставил, но сделать это без разрешения так и не решился. Боялся наказания. 

Эдвард запомнил тот взгляд у сарая. И сейчас был уверен: Бенджамин тогда себя сдержал, настоящее его недовольство грозит перерасти в ужасное насилие. Может быть, даже увечье. К концу дня измученный нервным ожиданием, Эдвард метался по комнате, словно зверь в клетке. 

Вечером, когда «мучитель» наконец объявился, Эдвард едва сдержал вздох облегчения.

— Сегодня у меня нет настроения возиться с тобой, ложись в постель, — монотонно, словно робот, проговорил Бенджамин. И вытащил из кармана веревку.

— Не… не на…до, — испуганно пролепетал Эдвард.

— Это научит тебя смирению, — спокойно отрезал Бенджамин. 

После связал ему запястья и привязал их к спинке кровати. Ноги он развел в стороны и тоже привязал, каждую к своему столбику кровати. 

— Красивые, — странно мягко протянул он, оглаживая от лодыжки вверх к колену и по бедру. 

Эдвард задрожал. Бенджамин убрал руку, взял одеяло и накрыл его.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты простудился.

И ушел.

Эдвард и сам не знал, как смог уснуть и проспать всю ночь в таком положении. Проснулся он от того, что не чувствовал рук. Дернул ногами — небольшую возможность двигать ими Бенджамин ему оставил. Руки по-прежнему не ощущались, а плечи затекли. Эдвард попробовал ими подвигать и чуть не заорал от пронзившей от подмышек до кончиков пальцев судороги.

Через долгое, очень долгое мгновение боль начала затихать, чувствительность возвращалась волнами, обжигая. Когда все прошло, Эдвард вздохнул и вытер вспотевшее лицо о подушку.

Расслабившееся тело обмякло, но что-то внутри натянулось – внизу живота, прямо под пупком. 

— О нет, — прошептал Эдвард вслух. От желания облегчиться вернулись судороги.

Он замер, прислушиваясь. Повертел головой, надеясь увидеть часы, чтобы прикинуть, когда может появиться Бенджамин. Где-то снова громыхнуло, а потом зашумела вода.

Эдварда заколотило, от этого звука помочиться захотелось еще сильнее. В мочевой пузырь будто бы раз за разом вонзали ножи, и Эдвард, совсем отчаявшись, решил считать до пятидесяти, а потом облегчиться.

Он досчитал до сорока восьми, когда дверь скрипнула и Бенджамин вошел.

— Молодец, — улыбнулся он, подходя ближе и рассматривая его вздувшийся живот. Одеяло сползло, когда он ерзал. Рука Бенджамина легко коснулась лобка.

Потом он быстро развязал узлы и со смешком проводил рванувшего в туалет Эдварда.

— Теперь в душ, — раздалось за спиной. 

Эдвард не знал, сколько времени Бенджамин там стоял — так велико было его облегчение от освободившегося мочевого пузыря.

— После того, как вымоешься, — наблюдая за ним с ленивым равнодушием, сказал Бенджамин. – Сделаешь себе клизму. Думаю, ты умеешь. Видел твой диплом.

Эдвард выплюнул попавшую в рот воду и кивнул.

— Я подожду тебя в спальне, можешь не спешить.

Проделав все процедуры — к счастью все нужное обнаружилось в шкафчике — Эдвард отправился в спальню. Ноги чуть дрожали, а зад саднило — он оцарапал его кончиком трубки, которую вставлял в анус, чтобы заливать в себя воду.

Бенджамин его уже ждал. Окинул долгим изучающим взглядом, словно на экспонат в музее смотрел, а не на живого, кивком велел лечь на постель. Блеснувшая в его руках опасная бритва ввергла Эдварда в ужас, заставив попрощаться если не с жизнью, то с какими-нибудь частями тела, но приказание он выполнил. Испуганно вцепился в простыни и, не вполне отдавая отчет в том, что делает, пополз вверх к изголовью. Голос пропал, и вместо того, чтобы умолять или кричать, он только открывал рот.

Бенджамин вздохнул, положил бритву на столик, потом шагнул ближе.

— Я не убийца, в отличие от тебя. Кстати, за что ты убил тех несчастных из сарая? 

— Я не… не спец… не специально, — наконец выговорил Эдвард.

— Рад это слышать, а то, знаешь ли, держать тебя связанным все время мне не очень хочется. То есть ты можешь пообещать, что набрасываться на меня с топором посреди ночи не станешь?

— Нет. Я не…

— Понял. Так что произошло?

— Первый пытался меня убить, за вторым недоглядел, он выпрыгнул окно. Неудачный эксперимент, потом я стал умнее, — осмелев, вздернул Эдвард подбородок.

— Я заметил, — ехидно усмехнулся Бенджамин. — Но все равно не учел всего, да? Не переживай, на мой счет многие ошибались.

Сказанное звучало зловеще, и Эдвард помимо воли скосил глаза к столику, на котором осталась бритва.

— Я повторю: убивать тебя в мои планы не входит. Крови я не люблю в любом случае и выбрал бы другой способ, — весело хмыкнул Бенджамин. — Ты помылся, но мне хочется сделать тебя еще более чистым — и сейчас ты раздвинешь свои великолепные длинные ноги и дашь мне избавить тебя от ненужных волос. Или я снова свяжу тебя и оставлю, скажем, на пару дней.

— Нет! — поспешно каркнул Эдвард. — Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, — с этими словами он сполз чуть ниже, обратив наконец внимание, что под простыней что-то шуршит, кажется, клеенка, чтобы не намочить матрас. 

Пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не дернуться, когда раздался легкий скрежет металла по стеклу. Постель прогнулась. Что-то зашуршало. На лобок плюхнулось теплое и очень мягкое – приятное, а спустя мгновение Эдвард почувствовал прикосновение металла к коже. 

Бенджамин действовал умело и тщательно. Он скреб и скреб, приподнял мягкий член и, придерживая его, принялся за мошонку. Прошелся по ней, чуть натягивая нежную кожу. От его прикосновений или от страха, который не удавалось контролировать, член Эдварда чуть потяжелел. Но Бенджамин не сделал ни одной попытки простимулировать его, погладить или сжать сильнее, чем нужно. Он действовал с поистине хирургической бездушностью. Потом протер все влажной тряпицей.

— Прекрасно, — в его голосе сквозило удовлетворение. — Посмотри сам, — велел он. 

Эдвард открыл глаза и чуть приподнялся на локтях. Лишившись растительности, его пах выглядел неимоверно беззащитным, почти невинным, если бы не полувставший член. По телу побежали мурашки, в низу живота заворочалось стыдное возбуждение. Эдварду хотелось коснуться себя, а еще лучше, чтобы его коснулся Бенджамин. 

— Перевернись и встань на колени, — потребовал тот по-прежнему отстраненно.

Эдвард молча повиновался.

— А теперь разведи ягодицы в стороны и придерживай их ладонями.

Стоять в таком положении было неудобно и неловко. Промежность накрыло шапкой пены, а затем лезвие скользнуло по анусу. Здесь Бенджамин брил его еще тщательнее и много медленнее, время от времени проводя пальцами, будто проверяя на ощупь гладкость выбритого участка. Это было похоже на ласку, Эдвард чувствовал, как напряжение от кончиков пальцев ног устремляется по лодыжкам и голеням вверх к бедрам, и задрожал.

— Тише, тише, — как-то невероятно мягко, проронил Бенджамин, вцепляясь пальцами в его ягодицы и вырисовывая круги вокруг ануса чем-то холодным и твердым – ручкой бритвы, судя по всему. А потом Эдвард почувствовал давление — неизбежное, почти желанное. Оно все длилось и длилось, раздвигая упругие стенки, ручка бритвы была не слишком толстая, но довольно длинная, и Эдварду было не слишком приятно, но он терпел. Через несколько мгновений или минут Бенджамин потянул ручку назад, а потом сразу толкнул внутрь. Эдвард не смог сдержать болезненного стона. Пальцы Бенджамина буквально втопились в кожу, так сильно он сжимал их, и эта дополнительная горячая боль отрикошетила в низ живота, заставляя корчиться от острого возбуждения. Член запульсировал и приподнялся. Эдвард уставился на собственную плоть с ужасом. И пропустил момент, когда бритва покинула его тело, сменившись влажным мазком материи.

После он услышал за спиной какое-то движение, возню, звук разрываемой фольги, шумный выдох Бенджамина. Потеплевшие, но все еще не слишком ладони опустились на его ягодицы, а потом что-то твердое, скользкое коснулось отверстия и ввинтилось внутрь. Эдвард закричал, сжался, за что получил болезненный шлепок и новую волну возбуждения. Он задрожал, совсем потерявшись в боли-удовольствии, растянутый, распятый на чужом члене; он непрерывно стонал, бездействуя, пока в него все входило и входило это орудие пытки, почему-то приносящее дикое, неправильное удовольствие. Ему казалось, что весь зад, яйца, член, копчик и поясница объяты пламенем, жгущим, выжигающим из него стыд. Бенджамин не останавливался, толкаясь внутрь снова и снова.

Все кончилось неожиданно. Эдвард лишь почувствовал тянущую пустоту и разочарование — член все еще стоял, капая смазкой. Бенджамин обхватил ладонью его мошонку и чуть сжал. Стало больно, а потом хорошо, и Эдвард кончил, падая носом в простынь.

Но долго прохлаждаться Бенджамин ему не дал.

— Приподнимись, надо убрать беспорядок.

Ничего не соображая, Эдвард выполнил все команды, поочередно приподняв один локоть, потом другой, колено, второе. Бенджамин вытащил из-под него простынь и клеенку, под которой обнаружилась еще одна простынь.

А потом Бенджамин снова навалился на него и начал тереться еще мягким членом между ягодиц. Его пальцы коснулись входа и беспрепятственно скользнули внутрь.

— Еще открытый, — шепнул он и сгреб в ладонь его яйца вместе с опавшим членом в странной попытке массажа. Эдвард почувствовал покалывающее тепло.

— Прости, но я не могу ждать, — выдохнул Бенджамин ему в ухо и снова ворвался внутрь одним слитным, длинным движением. 

Кончить он не дал. Излившись сам, Бенджамин выскользнул из Эдварда и велел перевернуться на спину. Стянул презерватив, завязал узлом и бросил на пол. Удивительное кощунство со стороны такого любителя чистоты. После потребовал, чтобы Эдвард ему отсосал. Быстро возбудившись снова, велел сесть сверху, трахая до тех пор, пока Эдвард не забрызгал его грудь.

После пятого раза Эдвард не мог свести ноги, после шестого не держался на коленях и просто лежал носом в постель, позволяя Бенджамину брать себя, словно вещь. Он не заметил, когда кончил в последний раз и когда у него перестало стоять; от минетов начало ломить челюсть. Все происходящее превратилось в порнографический кошмар. В конце концов он отключился, но не был полностью уверен, что его не трахали и в таком состоянии.

***

Выпитый афродизиак опустошил Бена напрочь. Член саднило, кажется, натер — неудивительно, он использовал целую ленту презервативов. В последний раз уже и кончить не мог, ныряя в Эдварда и его запах (даже сейчас после огромного количества секса одуряющий), как в волны. Когда он ушел из его спальни, на часах пробило девять…  
Бен трахал его десять часов и сейчас испытывал дикий голод.

Пообедав, поужинав и позавтракав одновременно, он, с трудом ворочая ногами и едва держа глаза открытыми, отнес в комнату Эдварда теплое одеяло, одежду и пару булочек, которые успел испечь до секс-марафона, а еще сыра, фруктов и графин вина.

Едва добравшись до постели, Бен отключился.

***

После Бенджамин не трогал его неделю и будто бы даже избегал. Сначала Эдвард был этому рад. Все тело болело, к заднице нельзя было прикоснуться, а походы в туалет превратились в мучение. Потом вернулось беспокойство. Тихий голос в голове нашептывал: Бенджамин уйдет, он наигрался и ты ему больше не интересен.

Здравый смысл твердил, что без Бенджамина будет лучше, что без него он сможет вернуть контроль над своей жизнью и своим телом. Вот только Эдвард больше не был уверен, что ему нужен этот контроль. Подчиняя его раз за разом, Бенджамин будто открыл в нем какую-то дверь — и снес ее с петель. Теперь Эдвард уже не мог представить себя без всего этого. 

Он бесцельно бродил по дому, отмечая множество изменений. Во-первых, исчез характерный запах затхлой старины, который Эдвард считал неотъемлемым атрибутом этого места. На стенах висели картины, насколько Эдвард мог судить — подлинники. Как Бенджамин нашел коллекцию отца, которую тот спрятал от матери, называвшей любые полотна мастеров высокомерной мазней, для Эдварда оставалось загадкой. Спрашивать о чем-то Бенджамина он пока не был готов, а тот не спешил рассказывать. С окон исчезли тяжелые бархатные портьеры, их место заняли современные шторы спокойных, не темных и не ярких тонов. Но больше всего изменилась комната матери. Бенджамин вынес из нее все. Эдвард даже подумал, что будь у него побольше времени, он мог бы и паркет содрать с обоями. В центре Бенджамин поставил большой высокий пуф, у окна — круглый стол, два массивных кресла заняли место кровати, к которой он был прикован. А на стенах развесил картины Пикассо, которого мать Эдварда особенно не любила. Комната благоухала стерильной чистотой, от застарелого запаха духов не осталась и воспоминания. 

Ранним утром на исходе злополучной недели Эдвард наконец застал Бенджамина за завтраком.

— Еще болит? — намазывая тост, вежливо спросил тот.

— Немного.

— Подойди, — велел Бенджамин и сунул руку ему в штаны. Эдвард белье не надел, почему-то посчитав, что так будет правильнее. Он вообще не знал, можно ли ему одеваться, но в доме все еще было прохладно, чтобы разгуливать голышом, и он рискнул. К счастью, замечания Бенджамин не сделал. Эдвард почувствовал, как теплые пальцы раздвигают его ягодицы, и постарался расслабиться. Бенджамин одобрительно хмыкнул и потер его промежность.

— Нужно снова тебя побрить, — заметил он. — Сегодня сделаем это на улице.

— Но…

— Ты будешь спорить? — Бенджамин вскинул бровь и наконец вытащил руку из его штанов. Эдвард сглотнул и мотнул головой. — Ванную мы вынесли, — продолжил Бенджамин. — Воды я уже налил, добавить немного горячей — и будет в самый раз. Сегодня тепло. Иди, подготовься, а потом спускайся во двор.

С этими словами он вышел, оставив Эдварда в полном смятении.

Этот новый приказ вызвал моментальную волну отклика: внизу живота потеплело, а член приподнялся. Даже ужас перед новым секс-марафоном не умерил огонь предвкушения.  
Эдвард заставил себя допить кофе, который ненавидел, но вынужден был пить вместе с Бенджамином, разбавляя его молоком до половины. После поднялся в свою комнату и сделал себе клизму. Выходить во двор голышом он не рискнул. Хотя увидеть его, кроме Бенджамина, никто не мог. Раздобыв в недрах шкафа большой махровый халат — он даже не знал, что у него такой есть, — Эдвард накинул его на плечи и завязал пояс. Обуваться не стал.

До места оставалось пара шагов. Эдвард уже видел сидящего в воде Бенджамина, откинувшего голову назад, а на краю золоченой ванны лежала раскрытая бритва, по которой тянулся ручеек красного…

Кровь.

Эдвард снова увидел Роберта, будто заснувшего в наполненной алой водой ванной. С острого лезвия, забытого на бортике, стекали темные капли. Кап-кап, разбиваясь о кафельный пол. А глаза Роберта не были закрыты, вовсе нет, они смотрели прямо на него…

— Эдди!

— Не-е-е-е-ет! — закричал он и сорвался с места. Неудачно наступив на камень, свалился в грязь, прямо в лужу.

Кто-то что-то говорил ему, но Эдвард не разбирал слов. Он знал, что если обернется, увидит мертвого брата, который пришел забрать его, забрать от Бенджамина.  
Как ты посмел взять то, что тебе не принадлежит?

— Эдди! — закричал Роберт прямо в его лицо.

И Эдвард слепо протянул к нему руку, ожидая, что сейчас она провалится в холодное небытие. Но та коснулась теплой, почти горячей кожи.

— Роберт? — удивленно выдохнул Эдвард и лишился чувств.

***

Спустя несколько месяцев

— И кому это понадобилось устанавливать ванную во дворе? — шепнул мальчишка своему старшему брату. Их родители в это время осматривали дом. Но Лео не захотел идти внутрь, а его обычно скептично настроенный и во все лезущий брат, Орландо, вдруг согласился с ним. Он словно попал под гипноз дурацкой огромной штуки — старой, но блестящей и совсем не ржавой.

— Говорят, прежний хозяин сошел здесь с ума.

— Что?

— Его нашли прямо здесь, он сидел там голый — говорят, несколько дней, — ослабленный от голода и жажды.

— А почему он не пил из ванной?

— Она была пуста.

— Выпил всю?

— Нет, глупый. Вообще не наливал.

— А что с ним случилось? — Лео поежился.

— Никто точно не знает. Болтают, шептал то ли «вернись», то ли «борись», и считал. Цифра перевалила за два миллиона.

— Бр-р-р, надеюсь, мама и папа не купят этот дом.

— Я тоже, — прошептал Орландо, глядя прямо в ванную, будто что-то там видел.


End file.
